digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
BlackWarGreymon
From the Digimon 02 series, BlackWarGreymon is a Digimon who is infamously feared as the "Black Dragon Soldier". Because he believes in justice, he does not approve of the evil acts of others. He was voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japan) and Steven Blum (English). Biography * Group - Dinosaur * Level - Mega * Type - Virus * Armaments - Dramon Destroyers: Gauntlets that enable BlackWarGreymon to cut though almost anything. Evolution * Baby - Botamon * In-Training - Koromon * Rookie - BlackAgumon * Champion - BlackGreymon * Ultimate - BlackMetalGreymon * Mega - BlackWarGreymon Abilities Due to being modeled after WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon has the same abilties, only dark. Attacks (Normal) * Dragon Crusher: BlackWarGreymon uses the Dramon Destroyers to slash at enemies. Effective against Dramon Group Digimon. * ' Gaia Force (Terra Destroyer)': BlackWarGreymon collects negative energy from the world around him and shapes it into a massive sphere of darkness, which he hurls at his opponent. * Black Tornado: He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind, which can rip and tear his opponent apart. * Black Storm Tornado (Ultra Tornado): He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind and sends two smaller ones outward. * War Blaster: Charges his arms and then shoots green projectiles outward. Important Events Digimon Adventure 02 Intent on destroying the DigiDestined once and for all (after the humiliation she was dealt with), Arukenimon created BlackWarGreymon from 100 Control Spires to perform the task. He managed to easily defeat Paildramon without even trying. But when given the order to finish the job, BlackWarGreymon surprisingly refused to obey Arukenimon and simply walked away. It would turn out that, due to the number of Spires used in his creation, BlackWarGreymon had developed a conscious mind, separating him from his 'mindless' siblings. But it also made BlackWarGreymon confused about his purpose in life, with many questions that needed answers. He would encounter Agumon, who tried to help him. But in the middle of the talk, BlackWarGreymon felt a pain in him and left to find the source, destroying the first Destiny Stone as a result. After seeing Azulongmon when he destroyed his third stone, BlackWarGreymon made it his mission to destroy all the Destiny Stones in order to find and face Azulongmon. The DigiDestined attempted many times to stop him but he also got the best of them. Even when the last stone was protected by the combined might of Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon, BlackWarGreymon managed to take them all out despite the injuries he took. However, when Azulongmon appeared, he easily defeated BlackWarGreymon out of defense and explained to the confused being that all things had a purpose in life. Thankful for hearing that, BlackWarGreymon left to find his. On December 27, BlackWarGreymon emerged in the Real World to find/kill Yukio Oikawa for disrupting the balance of both the Real World and the Digital World. However, before he could kill the man, WarGreymon intervened and engaged him in battle. The raging battle spread into the nearby city and was soon joined by Imperialdramon - and together, he and WarGreymon defeated BlackWarGreymon, though he wished they killed him. It took lectures from Wormmon, Agumon and Veemon about the importance of life to convince BlackWarGreymon to enjoy life's pleasures and get him out of killing Oikawa. But BlackWarGreymon showed up when Cody's grandfather tried to talk Oikawa out of his plan but Myotismon momentarily took over Oikawa's body and fired a blast of dark energy, which BlackWarGreymon took for Cody's grandfather, becoming fatally injured as a result. Oikawa fled and BlackWarGreymon realised that Oikawa was also a puppet like he was. And thus with the last of his strength, BlackWarGreymon sacrificed what little remained of his life by using his body to seal the Hikarigota Gate to the Digital World - finding the purpose he had searched for all along and dying a hero. Fandom Influence BlackWarGreymon has proven to be a very popular character among the Digimon fans and has been revived in many fanfiction and RPGs, in which he retains the heroic nature he displayed at his death and goes on to become a great ally to the DigiDestined. Curiously, the nature of his resurrection and his relationship with the DigiDestined and their Digimon have been laregly consistent in nearly all aspects within the fandom, with him being reborn as a true Digimon thanks to his noble sacrifice and eventually gaining Veemon as a confidant and friend. It is also agreed by fans that after his resurrection, BlackWarGreymon would have been shunned at first by the suspicious DigiDestined - afraid that he might turn evil again - until his relationship with Veemon grew to the point where the DigiDestined had no choice but to accept him. Another aspect of his fandom life, especially prevalent in lemons made about him, is that he is constantly tortured by his villianous past, often accepting both verbal and physical assaults about his prior nature from his enemies or friends as part of that fanfiction's villain's attempt to break his spirit and turn him evil again. It never seems to work, though, as it only serves to reaffirm his acceptance of his past and his resolve to rise above it and protect his friends. Category: Mega Digimon